Homura Akemi
Homura Akemi is a major character in the Madoka Magica anime series. Her goal is to save her best friend Madoka Kaname, and will stop at nothing to achieve that very goal. Yuri Feats * She will do anything to save Madoka and make her happy. * She gives a subtle love confession to Madoka in one of the episodes. * She became a magical girl in order to protect Madoka. * She cannot bear the thought of being separated from Madoka. * It's easy to see that she is more open towards Madoka than the other girls. *The reason why she wouldn't let Madoka form a contract with Kyubei who chose her to be a magical girl, is because she was worried that she'll ended up being hurt, and she's determined to change her fate. *The person who's responsible for making Madoka the strongest magical girl is none other than herself, because she have reserved time for that single reason, because she wants to protect Madoka, she've heavily intertwined a number of parallel worlds by traveling back in time over and over again for the same reason and purpose, with Madoka at the centre of everything, if, as a result, these "lines of fate" from other parallel worlds, which under circumstances should never interact with each other, all connected to Madoka in that timeline, all of this fate, this cause and effect, circulating within the time period Homura have continued to live repeatedly has spun together and linked to Madoka, because she's the reason of everything. *Her resolution is to continue fighting as a magical girl, no matter what sin she must commit to do so, only to protect Madoka. *She traded her soul for her wish to save Madoka from becoming a witch in the end. *Her Soul Gem is shining with the wish to relieve meeting Madoka for the first time as someone who can protect her. Her desire is to save her. *Her right hand was placed on Madoka's thigh while her left hand was on her chest the time she was crying over her body at the end of the first Walpurgisnicht. *To ease Madoka's nerves, she told her there's no one who can criticize her for her choices, and if there was, she'd never forgive them. *As she was walking with Madoka one evening, after she heard Madoka's words of appreciation to Mami who died fighting a witch, she thought Mami's lucky to have Madoka thinks that she'll never forget her, it was enough to make her jealous, later on, her grip tightened after Madoka did say the same for her. *Out of the barrier where Kyouko decided to stay in to save Sayaka, she evacuated with Madoka holding her after she fainted just before falling down due for a breakdown. *One night, once she noticed how Sayaka can keep making Madoka suffer, she resolved to kill her, not until Kyouko arrived to prevent her from doing so. *Everything she does is for Madoka, for an example, she didn't tried to help Sayaka with her suffering because she wanted to save her, but because she just doesn't want Madoka to see Sayaka destroy herself. *After she eliminated Kyubey for the second time with a gun because he tried to convince Madoka into becoming a magical girl (then an evil witch), she cried emotionally because she wanted Madoka to consider how hard she tried to protect her, later on when Madoka excused to leave to Sayaka's whereabouts, she called for falling on her knees crying. *No matter how many times she had to repeat the time, she promised Madoka to save her and prevent her from contracting with Kyubey again, she won't let Madoka fight, that's why she meant business to take care of the witches by herself, in addition to stopping the Walpurgisnicht herself, visiting the same time again and again, searching for the only way out, searching for the path to save Madoka from a fate of despair. *If it's for her one and only friend, Madoka, she have no problem being trapped eternally in that maze. *To her, if Madoka's existence had been erased from all of the worlds is worse than dying. *After Madoka cleared all of the witches, she shared a hug with her crying because she'll have to go to a world without her, and to be temporarily separated from each other. *The ribbon which was wear on her hair is an embodiment and a proof that even if she can't see Madoka, nor hear her, she'll be right there, by her side. *The world without Madoka which she resolved to is what she thinks to be with no salvation, where nothing but sadness and and hate repeats itself, but even so, it was a place that Madoka once tried to protect as she remember, and she'll never forget, that's why she aimed to keep fighting. *Once she allowed Madoka into her place, she was nervous to tell her how she really feels, later on, shs cried yelling that there's no way she can tell her that, then approached to hug her passionately crying because each time she repeat the time, the time she and Madoka live grows further apart, feeling their feelings grow further apart, and her words stop reaching her, she thought she lost herself a long time ago. *Living as a magical girl in a world where Madoka didn't appear, she held the ribbon on her hand, and as she embraced it tightly she called for her name when no one of the other magical girls could remember the person whose name was called by Homura. *In the Rebellion film, She blushes when Madoka had fell on her on the boat. * As mentioned before, she will do anything to save Madoka. In the Rebellion film, Homura became a demon and rewrote the universe in order to save Madoka and let her live a happy life. * In her house there are pictures of Madoka scattered everywhere. Not to mention the fact that Madoka never seemed to be bothered by this. * She always felt emotional pain over the fact that Madoka will resort to making a contract with Kyubey no matter what, and end up dying. Homura endured this just to help Madoka. *One night she was having a talk with Madoka, she told her that she feels she've been waiting so very long to be able to spend time together with her. *The reason she was aiming to kill Kyubey, and raising a curse against it after turning herself into a witch: because it was trying to confirm Madoka's existence through controlling her to be a magical girl, then a witch according to the Law of the Cycle, Kyubey's goal is to turn magical girls into witches to collect a vast amount of energy which the world needs. *Even after Madoka remade the world, she still remembers her. *She was showing to touch Madoka's legs once she was contemplating how the force wasted the sacrifice that Madoka made. *Her nightmare: If Madoka went to a place so far away that she she had no chance of seeing her again, everyone else in the world forgot all about Madoka, and only she could remember Madoka in the whole wide world, she was so lonely and sad, but no one could understand how she felt, surrounded by that, she started thinking her memories of Madoka were things she'd just made up, and began doubting herself. *She became a magical girl solely to save Madoka, but only because the alternative revealed Madoka's secret to Kyubey, she let herself turn into a witch, she decided to spend the rest of eternity amongst curses of the labyrinth, just to assure that any Incubator wouldn't get near Madoka. *Because she wanted to see Madoka one more time, she turned herself into a demon, and she was waiting for so long to catch her and never let her go again once she came to see her, her Soul Gem has changed to a color even worse than a curse once she did, it was her desire which encompassed the world, which no one in the world could possibly understand as she believes, that emotion is hers alone, it's for Madoka alone, her eyes twinkled after catching her. *Although her curse-blackened Soul Gem should have vanished along with her soul, it didn't because she realized and finally remembered, all the times she repeated history, got hurt and suffered over and over, all of that was a proof of her feelings for Madoka, so now, even pain is dear to her. It was not even curses that soiled her Soul Gem, it's pinnacle of all human emotion, more passionate than hope, far deeper than despair, it's love. *After preventing Madoka from remembering her existence as a magical girl with an embrace which panicked Madoka, she came to realize that she'll become her enemy as well (since Homura is a demon), but she doesn't care, because even then, she'll continue to wish for a world in which Madoka will be happy. * In Rebellion, Homura admitted that she was motivated by *love*. (She literally admitted that she loved Madoka!) Gallery Surprise_hug.png Manga chapter illustrating a HomuMado Pair.png Saveyounomatterwhat.jpeg BowAndArrowHomuMado.jpeg HomuMadoHugs.jpeg HomuMadoArchery.jpeg|Notice Homura's loving gaze HomuMadoholdinghands.jpeg Mahou.Shoujo.Madoka☆Magica.full.1073903.jpg Tumblr nbts7l3sIk1qjkedbo2 1280.jpg 000.jpg Tumblr nbvikuZcnv1t0rksyo5 500.jpg Tumblr n78eswzosb1s3jt9ho1 500.gif HomuraMadokaLovingGaze.jpeg Screenshot_20190304-185135.png Screenshot_20190305-193344.png Screenshot_20190305-152001.png Videotogif_2019.03.05_19.10.47.gif Videotogif_2019.03.05_19.28.57.gif Videotogif_2019.03.04_19.46.39.gif Videotogif_2019.03.05_18.47.44.gif Videotogif_2019.03.05_19.30.46.gif Videotogif_2019.03.03_10.34.48.gif Videotogif_2019.03.04_15.14.04.gif Kimi no Gin no Niwa Madoka ✩ Magica Rebellion -ending full- Screenshot_20190511-200531.png Screenshot_20190511-213754.png Screenshot_20190511-213745.png Screenshot_20190511-212331.png Screenshot_20190511-211700.png Trivia * Chiwa Saito (Homura's voice actor) supports HomuMado. * In an interview with Gen Urobuchi, he was asked if Homura is in love with Madoka and replied with, "Probably." * Some official work features Homura and Madoka holding hands, or Homura with a loving gaze towards Madoka. * In the Drama CD 4, Sayaka asks Madoka if she shows interest in anyone. Homura shows a suspicious interest in Madoka's answer. Madoka replies with it would be nice to have someone in the future. Homura replies to this by saying Oh, I see'. ''After responding, Homura appears to be more relaxed. * Homura has repeated several timelines just for Madoka. In an interview with Urobuchi, he stated that Homura has repeated the same timeline (from March 16th to April 30th) approaching 100 times. 46 days (total days) x about 95 repeats (calculations here) would total to approximately '''12 years. Meaning that Homura spent 12 years just for Madoka. Category:Romantic Category:Characters Category:Madoka Magica